Dimensional Irregularity
by SasukeUchihaPHTanteiTrunkslove
Summary: Rini certainly did not expect to be transported to another dimension instead of the world of the past? Now she must survive in a world wreaked by the Androids and rely on a total stranger to help her survive. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:Time to execute this well..._strange _idea of mine I've had for quite a while. Basically, Rini meets Mirai or Future Trunks after she accidentally winds up in his timeline instead of her mother's timeline. Will Rini trust Trunks after personally meeting the Androids and nearly becoming their victim? Sort of dark first chapter. Dedicated to I love Trunks 1.

Chapter 1 The distorted world

* * *

Rini knew that she had to change the past, she just knew she _had_ to. She had to make it so her mother would never fall in a coma again and so she would be happy and the world would become a better place; Crystal Tokyo would no longer be frozen and all the people would be alive and well, like it was before everyone "died" except her and Diana.

She could still recall how lively the castle had been, full of servants, the Sailor Scouts, and her mother, filled with lots of love as they smiled at her. But she could never regain that now, because they were all dead or in permanent slumber.

She smiled at one of her only friends, Setsuna, or Sailor Pluto, as she stood in front of her. Sailor Pluto's job was to guard Time and make sure no one misused it in any way possible. It had happened before in the past, she had explained to a confused Rini. She had fallen into other dimensions before and had a hard time getting out.

"Now, Small Lady, I want you to listen closely to what I am about to tell you. Be extremely careful with this time device. Everything could go wrong if you deviate from the slightest instructions I tell you. This is very important because the whole fate of the world rests on you saving Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts. Of course, while you're in the past, I'll be there for you and talk to you to see how you're doing."

"Will I really be able to see Mommy again?" Rini questioned, as the six year old looked at Setsuna with hopeful eyes.

'To think the hope of the future rests on the shoulders of a six-year old. What kind of world have we come to? I hope she turns out all right.'

"Of course you will. But if you get trapped in another dimension, you may not be able to get back. You can bring Luna P with you."

"Diana will stay here, right?" Rini asked, to which Setsuna nodded.

"Be careful, Small Lady. Take care of your mother for me." Sailor Pluto said as she watched Rini activate the Time Key. There was a flash of light and then Rini was gone.

'Good luck,' She thought, but then a sudden feeling of dread washed over her. "No...Small Lady...she's messed up! She's gone to the wrong dimension entirely!"

* * *

Rini could feel herself falling down, down through time. She knew she was going to the past, to change everything, to make things better. She knew her efforts would be rewarded. 'I wonder what Mama's like,' She thought as she fell on something hard.

Sitting up, she rubbed her back off and stood up. She stared at the scene around her and then her eyes widened. This looked nothing like the images of Tokyo in the past that Setsuna had described to her. Instead of bright, shining buildings with clean air and animals and people, what she was in looked like smoldering wreckage of a city. She could smell smoke in the distance and there was no one around.

She was all alone. Something wasn't right. Had she messed up, somehow? She was cold. She clutched Luna P closer to her as she walked carefully through the debris, until she tore her skirt open on a piece of rubble. Blushing, she fell to her knees, trying to hide it desperately.

"Mommy?" She said aloud. No answer came at all. She could hear her voice echo for miles around, and that told her that she was truly alone. She could feel a horrible emptiness come over her. If there was one thing the girl hated more than anything else, it was being alone. Alone was a horrifying feeling, especially to someone as young as she was.

"Mommy, is anyone here?" She called. Silence greeted her.

"Where am I?" She moaned, getting to her knees, starting to cry slightly. She twitched her ears slightly as she heard a noise.

* * *

Someone was coming. She could hear screams coming from nearby. Quickly, she hid herself and took a good luck at the people. The two people were a man and a woman who looked pretty human.

"Run, they're going to kill us!" The man screamed.

"Dear, don't say things like that!" The woman pleaded.

"She's right, you know. You ought to respect us a little more," A new voice taunted. Rini watched as a dark-haired young man stepped out. He had cold green eyes and wore an orange scarf around his neck. He had on a black t-shirt and blue jeans. The look on his face was one of perennial boredom as he looked at them.

"You men are so crass," A female with blond hair added as she stepped out from behind him. She looked pretty, Rini thought, with ice blue eyes.

"Please, spare us!" The man begged. "Show mercy!"

The boy chuckled. "Mercy? Fine, we'll show mercy."

"Thank you." The man said.

Rini watched as the boy picked up the man and started to strangle him.

"I didn't say we would let you live. I will kill you in a way that's merciful," The boy said before smirking darkly at his little joke.

Rini gasped at the act of utter sadism she saw before her eyes. She shut her eyes tight, but opened them again and watched as the boy dropped the dead man at his feet and kicked it.

"Useless scum, humans are. What do you say, Eighteen? Should we kill her, too?"

The blond pushed her hair out of her eyes. "Seventeen, I'm bored. I'm up for killing some more humans. That sounds fun."

"Please...forgive me. My husband didn't know what he was doing."

The two teenagers looked at each other.

"What do you say, Eighteen?"

"I say kill her," Eighteen sniffed before they raised their hands and fired a blast at the woman, killing her instantly.

'Nooooo!' Rini screamed in her mind, not even noticing how the blond seemed to be aware of her sudden energy increase.

* * *

"Seventeen, did you feel that? There was a sudden power surge. There must be a powerful target nearby." She said.

The boy shrugged. "Go check it out. I don't care. Hopefully, it's not that dumb boy again picking fights with us. He whines as much as he did when we killed that green guy in front of him thirteen years ago. You remember that?"

The girl laughed. "Who can forget that? Please don't kill Mr. Piccolo, please don't kill him! Pathetic human." She said as she started to walk toward where Rini was hiding.

Rini shut her eyes tight and pretended she didn't exist.

She could hear the blond removing some rubble and then she found herself staring into the blue eyes of the woman. There was something non-human about her and something not nice.

"It's just a child, Seventeen. Barely six. A little girl. She has some power, but not very much."

"She's still a witness. Shouldn't we eliminate witnesses?" The black-haired boy muttered, advancing on Rini now.

"Who are you?" Rini asked, and then put her hand on over her mouth.

The two teens chuckled.

"I'm Android 17 and that's Android 18. We're the destroyers of humanity. You've seen what we can do to those who make us unhappy, huh, kid?" The boy said before lifting her up by her skirt. "Oh, look, you tore your skirt. Allow me to make it better for you."

He kicked her hard in the legs and threw her backwards, causing her to sprain her leg. She tried to get back up. 'Fight back, do something...' She hissed to herself, but her body wouldn't respond.

"She's just a weak kid with no power level, Seventeen," The blond said.

"Lady, you look like my mother," Rini whispered, "You're as pretty as she is."

The girl looked flattered at this and then smiled darkly. "Really now? Where are your parents now?"

"Gone," She whispered, feeling tears come to life in her eyes.

"Oh, look, the poor thing's crying. Here, this'll help you," Seventeen said as he hit her hard in the face, leaving a purple bruise and then he grabbed on her hair. "Maybe we should take some of your hair as a souvenir."

"It's not often you see humans with pink hair," Eighteen remarked, "We could use it as a memento of the day we killed you."

Rini shivered. These people were horrible...all they were doing was picking on her. She bit the man on the arm.

"That didn't hurt at all, kid...but you'll pay for trying to hurt me." He hit her hard again, and she coughed up blood.

"Seventeen, stop! I feel his power level! It's that pesky kid again! We'd better get out of here!" Eighteen warned. The two of them looked at the bruised time traveler and then flew off, leaving a wounded and bleeding Rini behind.

She lay there, shaking and crying hysterically. No one would help her. She had to do things herself. "Move..." She whined. Her leg was sprained. It wouldn't move. Then, she felt it. Someone was coming.

* * *

She looked up in time to see a figure come flying down out of the sky-how on earth did these people do this? Quietly, she dragged herself over to another pile of debris and hid there, trying hard to stop her leg from bleeding. Everything was hurting so much.

"Oh my god...this is horrible...those monsters...everyone's gone...they're all _dead_." The voice was young, perhaps a few years older than she was. She could hear his footsteps as he walked over near her and she heard sobbing. The boy...was crying over the loss of people he didn't even know? That was rare.

Suddenly, the footsteps stopped.

"Is someone here?" The boy asked. "I'm _not _going to hurt you."

Rini huddled in the corner, determined to not come out, not after what had just happened to her.

She heard the figure move and then, a pair of sky blue eyes were looking at her. "Hey, it's all right, kid. I'm not going to hurt you. Are you a survivor? Did the Androids get your parents?"

He had...lavender hair...odd. Then again, who was she to talk, with pink hair? She whimpered and moved away from him. The boy gently moved her aside.

"Geez, they must've gotten you bad. Mom could patch you up." He said, "What's your name?"

"Rini," she whispered, "Are you going to hurt me like those teenagers?"

A dark look flashed across the boy's face, "No. I hate those people. My name is Trunks."

"Trunks...?" She whispered, staring into the blue eyes of the boy for a few moments more before everything went black and she passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Here's the next chapter of the story! Thanks for commenting, I-Love-Trunks-1**

**Chapter 2 Trunks and the new world**

* * *

Rini slowly opened her red eyes and her eyes widened as she took in the boy she had seen before hovering over her, his sky blue eyes full of concern as he watched her. She felt a little comforted but at the same time afraid. What if he hurt her just like the others had?

"Where...am I?" She asked.

"Don't try to sit up right now. You're hurt badly, Mom said it's best for you to lie down and rest until you recover completely," The boy said as he looked at the little girl in concern.

"Don't touch me!" Rini cried as tears filled her eyes.

"I won't hurt you," The boy urged. "I'm Trunks, remember?"

"That's right...you told me that before I passed out..." Rini trailed off before looking at the ground, remembering the mysterious stranger with blue eyes who had saved her last night.

"So...your name is Rini, isn't it? How old are you?" Trunks asked, before sitting down and smiling at her.

"U-Um, six years old," Rini said slowly. "Why did you take me in?"

Trunks looked at her in understanding. "Are you...afraid that you'll be hurt by us, just like those androids hurt you?"

"...Androids? What's that?" Rini asked.

"You're lucky that they spared you," Trunks began, "They are ruthless beings that have been terrorizing us ever since I was born. It's not often they spare people."

Rini frowned as she looked at Trunks. "R-Really? That's odd. I thought they were mean people. Is that how they always are?" She asked, pausing for a few seconds, watching as the boy hesitated.

"Yes, they're always ruthless killers, little girl," A new voice said as a man with black hair entered the room. His black eyes were cold and yet warm at the same time as he looked at her.

"Gohan!" Trunks exclaimed as he looked at the boy in delight. Rini thought this man seemed like a father figure to the boy. Was she right, or was she mistaken in her assumption?

The man looked at her in interest. "Who is this girl? Were her parents tortured by the androids?"

"I don't know. I just found her out in the middle of nowhere. She said her name's Rini. Am I right?" He turned back to Rini as his blue eyes stayed on her red orbs.

"Yes...I am. Do you know where the Sailor Scouts are? They could fight these androids off, no problem," She muttered.

"What are the Sailor Scouts? Is that some sort of seaside organization or something? I've never heard of them," Gohan stated, "Anyhow, I'm Gohan, and you're welcome to stay here with Trunks until we can get you back to your parents. Capeesh?"

Trunks frowned. "Do you have parents?" He asked in concern.

Rini gingerly tried to sit up, but felt too much pain to do so and thus settled for lying down instead. "Are you serious? My mommy's in a coma, and my father is dead. I'm the only one left from my world. I think I came into another dimension, the wrong one from where I was supposed to go into. I time traveled."

Both Gohan and Trunks stared at her as though she were nuts.

"T-Time travel? Is that even theoretically _possible? I mean, it seems sort of nuts to me," _Gohan stammered.

"That could be the truth, you know," Trunks said, "What if she's telling the truth, Gohan? We could go back in time and save your father and everyone you cared about!"

A hard look came across Gohan's face for a moment. "No, Trunks, that's impossible. Don't mention that idea again. Father is dead. There's no way he can come back."

"But, Gohan..." Trunks pleaded. He turned to Rini. "Are you sure you time traveled? IS there a way for you to have us time travel?"

Rini shook her head. "I was told to only use it in emergencies."


	3. Chapter 3 Survival

**A/N:Why the weird title, you ask? It's because Rini is in another universe where she doesn't belong. So, in a sense she's trespassing and the world may or may not change due to her interference. No pairing between Trunks and Rini because that's creepy. Rini is five and Trunks is thirteen. Bleah. Xp It is sort of creepy how Bulma hits on Trunks in the present. I'm reminded of Back to the Future somehow with Marty's "love" with his mother. That's pretty disturbing to have your own mother hitting on you. **

* * *

**Chapter 3 Trespassing**

Trunks watched the mysterious girl as she slept. She was certainly very enigmatic, for lack of a better word. It was true that she came from another dimension, wasn't it? The very idea of there being other realities sent a spark of excitement up the thirteen-year old's mind. Was it possible he could meet his father in another reality and maybe meet Gohan's father, the great Goku?

He remembered how everyone whispered about the great Goku; the fierce warrior who could never be overcome by anything, all of the battles he had fought; he had defeated the mighty Frieza, fought against the Saiyans, his own brother and his father, Vegeta.

His father had met his mother and then he had been born. Trunks barely remembered his father, as he had died when Trunks was only a year or two years old in a fight against the Androids. Sometimes he remembered a man with spiky black hair training hard or arguing with his mother, but mostly he did not remember Vegeta.

He desperately wished he could meet his father and meet the Goku. Whenever Gohan spoke of his father now (which he hardly if ever did) it was with a tone of bittersweet regret. Gohan told him once that the day his father died, a piece of Gohan himself died as well. Gohan had only become the serious man he was when his friends Krillin, Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien, and Chaozu had been murdered by the Androids.

He knew better than to ask Gohan how he had watched them die. It was a deep scar in Gohan's heart that would never heal, and he told Trunks that he never wanted Gohan to suffer the same way that he had.

But it was hard to live in a world like the one they lived in without experiencing pain and loss; Trunks knew that. He still had to try. He wanted to be a strong warrior like his friend Gohan, but his mother would never hear of it. She told him he was too young to be a great warrior.

He watched as the young girl twitched in her sleep. She was dreaming about something, he knew. He heard her call out for her mother and paused. He knelt down by her and noticed his mother standing there, watching her.

"She must be missed deeply by her own parents," Bulma said gently, "Let's try and return her to her own world as soon as possible."

Trunks nodded, allowing himself to change the topic from the mysterious dimension warper to Gohan. "Mom...do you really believe we can travel back in time?"

"I'm willing to try," His mother admitted, looking down at the ground with that same hopeless look she always wore on her face, "But I never said I would give up, Trunks. The same goes for you, right? You still want to fight, even though I say no, right? It's in your blood, after all. Your father was a great warrior."

Trunks sighed. "Mom, I want to. Gohan can't fight all alone. What about her?"

"That little girl is not fighting, Trunks. She was already beaten up by them, besides I won't allow a little child like her to fight." She said softly.

"I know, Mom," He said softly, dropping the subject.

* * *

Rini awoke the next morning in time to see that she had been covered up with new sheets. She opened her mouth to speak but paused as the boy from before walked in, carrying food on a tray. His lavender hair was so unusual; but she just watched his eyes. "Um..."

The boy looked at her and smiled politely. "Morning, I just brought you some food if you'd like to eat right now. Is that all right with you?"

Rini looked at him and blushed deeply. "Sure...thank you, Mister..."

"Trunks," He supplied helpfully.

"Thank you, Mister Trunks." She gradually started to eat her food and was filling marginally better.

"You'll have to recuperate slowly, Rini. You hurt yourself quite a bit against those Androids. They're brutal," Trunks said quietly. There was a hint of anger in his eyes, which alarmed Rini.

"Is this world always this dark?" Rini whispered. "The world I come from is dark and lonely, too. Mommy is asleep and won't wake up..."

"She died?"

Rini seemed to clam up then, so Trunks decided not to press her any further on the subject, sensing that it was a sensitive one.

"Everyone's gone but me," She whispered.

Trunks smiled slightly. He knew the feeling pretty well. He could tell she was always alone. She was a guarded if not shy young girl. It just made him furious that the Androids-those horrible monsters could beat up on a young girl for no reason-though they already killed lots of innocent people for no reason; they were no exception.

Rini was just lucky she wasn't dead. Somehow, she'd been spared by them. It was an unusual display of mercy for the Androids. Mercy was never on their agenda. The amount of times Gohan had shown up with scars and bleeding wounds proved his point.

"Why did they spare you?" He asked.

Rini flinched. "They said I was weak and not worth killing," She whispered slightly.

"I see," He said gently, "Well, I want to fight them, too, but Mom won't let me-"

"Hey, Trunks, do you want to start training?" Gohan said. His gaze came to rest on the young girl, Rini.

"I want to fight," She said.

"You're too young," Gohan said, "I can't stand to let a girl fight. Besides, Mom would kill me if she learned of something like that happening."

"I can be just as strong as you!" Rini demanded.

"You're still injured," Gohan said quietly, though it was obvious he wouldn't bend otherwise.

So Rini was left alone while the two boys left to go train and fight. It wasn't fair. Back on her world, Sailor Pluto always told her she could train to become a great Sailor Senshi and yet it wasn't the same here. She didn't see females fighting. Her mother was just as strong as any man could be.

Her fists tightened. She would show them she could fight on her own. She wasn't a weak little girl who needed to be protected all the time. She would prove to them that she wasn't worthless. She was sure of that much, at least.


End file.
